


Avancer

by Evergade



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Aujourd'hui, il pouvait avancer. Mais comment en est-il arrivé là? HiccupXAlvin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Cressida Cowell. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci

La fête allait de bon train chez les Haddock. Aux fêtes de Noël, ils se réunissaient tous chez Stoïk, le frère aîné et mangeaient et buvaient jusqu'au point de ne se réveiller que le lendemain avec une gueule de bois mémorable. Cette année ne dérogeait pas. Gueulfor était arrivé le premier, comme d'habitude, et avait aidé. Alvin était arrivé par la suite, un peu avant sept heures et ils avaient pris l'apéritif. Puis Mastoc et le cousin Rustick étaient arrivés et s'était alors déroulée leur partie de Noël préféré : regarder un match de foot. Alors que Valka s'activait dans la cuisine en parlant avec sa belle-sœur, les cinq hommes s'étaient réunis devant la télé.   
-Il est où, ton fils? Demanda Mastok.  
-Chais pas, dans sa chambre, certainement. Il ne sort plus beaucoup depuis son accident.   
-Je vais aller le voir, dit Alvin.   
Les autres lui firent signe qu'ils avaient entendu et ne détachèrent pas leur regard de l'écran de télévision. Alvin monta discrètement dans la chambre d'Hiccup et trouva le jeune homme endormi. Hiccup avait eu un accident de moto, quelques mois avant et avait perdu sa jambe. On lui avait posé une prothèse à la place et depuis, il préférait rester chez lui, suivre des cours à domicile. Il ne sortait quasiment plus de sa chambre, inquiétant ses parents. Mais Alvin savait comment le dérider.  
Il s'assit au bord du lit et le regarda dormir. Il lui caressa doucement sa tignasse brune avant de passer ses grandes mains sur sa nuque. Hiccup gémit dans son sommeil et se tortilla. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et fut surpris de voir le plus vieux.  
-Alvin?  
-Salut gamin.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?  
-Ton père regarde le match, et ta mère fait la popote. Alors je me disais que toi et moi, on aurait un peu de temps.  
-Je ne sais pas... Ça va pas faire cours? Demanda-t-il en se redressant dans le lit.  
-Pas si on se dépêche.   
Hiccup hocha la tête et bailla, encore un peu endormis. Alvin le prit contre lui et Hiccup se lova.  
-Tu sais que tes parents s'inquiètent de ne pas te voir sortir?  
-Je sais... J'aime pas voir du monde.  
-Il faudra bien que tu y passes à un moment...  
-On peut parler d'autre chose?  
Il se redressa et s'installa sur les genoux du plus vieux. Sans préambule, il l'embrassa, glissant ses petites mains autour de sa nuque.   
''Si Stoïk savait ce que je fous avec son gosse, je passerais du statut de meilleur ami à celui de mort en moins de deux''  
Alvin fit glisser ses mains autour des frêles hanches d'Hiccup et embrassa la nuque du plus jeune. Hiccup gémit doucement à son oreille.  
-J'ai tellement envie de toi.  
Hiccup n'attendit pas plus et retira son T-Shirt, offrant son torse imberbe aux yeux gourmands du plus vieux. Alvin l’allongea sur le lit et l'admira un instant. Hiccup était tellement jeune et tellement beau. Malgré ce que l'étudiant pouvait penser, les cicatrices qu'il avait à cause de son accident de moto ne le rendaient pas moins magnifique. Il passa sa grande main sur le torse fin, le recouvrant presque en entier et embrassa le plus jeune.  
-Hey, lui murmura-t-il, tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi?  
-Quoi?   
-Déshabille-moi.  
Il les retourna et Hiccup se retrouva sur son torse.   
-Descend mon pantalon et embrasses ma queue.  
Sans protester, Hiccup s’exécuta. Il défit le pantalon avec lenteur et en sortit le sexe en semi-érection. Ses joues se colorèrent et sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il l'embrassa. Alvin fut encore une fois surpris par combien c'était délicieux. Hiccup n’avait pas tellement d’expérience, mais c'était toujours agréable de sentir sa petite bouche conte son sexe imposant, de sentir sa langue timide essayer de s'enrouler autour, de sentir les gémissements remonter de sa gorge quand il le prenait dans sa bouche. Et ce soir, Hiccup lui faisait visiblement la totale. Non pas qu'il s'en plaigne, au contraire. Mais même si se vider dans sa bouche si délicieuse l’excitait, il avait d'autres projets en tête. Il caressa la joue constellée de taches de rousseur, arrêtant le brun.  
-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Demanda Hiccup.  
Le plus vieux lui sourit.  
-Non, mais c'est pas là que je veux finir.  
Hiccup rougit un peu mais hocha la tête.   
-J'ai... J'ai du lubrifiant dans la table de nuit.   
Alvin l'attrapa sans mal et Hiccup se retourna, lui dévoilant son fessier si agréable à contempler. Alvin l'admira un instant avant de glisser sa main dans le pantalon. Il malaxa une fesse avec délectation et le léger tremblement d'Hiccup lui indiqua qu'il se retenait de gémir. Alvin baissa son pantalon d'un coup et reprit le massage de son postérieur. Hiccup s’agrippa à un coussin et trembla plus fort.  
-S'il te... Mets les dedans...  
Alvin se redressa, ses larges mains toujours sur les globes de chairs. Il se pencha pour que sa bouche soit au niveau de son oreille.   
-Tu veux que je te prépare?  
Hiccup hocha la tête, incapable de parler.  
-Alors faudra que tu sois très gentil avec moi.  
Hiccup tourna la tête vers lui et lui jeta un regard enflammé.  
-Je ferais tout ce que tu veux... Mais mets la dedans...  
Alvin sourit et lui attrapa le menton. Il releva la tête d'Hiccup au maximum alors que ses doigts se frayaient un chemin non sans mal dans le postérieur du plus petit. Quand ils avaient le temps, généralement, il y allait en douceur, mais Valka pouvait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, alors autant en finir le plus vite possible. Il couvrit son dos de baiser alors qu'il entama un mouvement de ciseau pour l'étirer qui fit trembler le plus jeune.  
-Je te fais mal?  
-Nh... Continues...  
Alors Alvin continua. Ça dura un petit moment et quand Hiccup se vit à amorcer de lent coup de reins en cherchant ses doigts, il finit par les retirer. Il enduit son sexe de lubrifiant et le plaça à l'entrée.  
-Ça va aller?  
-Non... Non je crois... Mets ta main...  
Docilement, Alvin obéit. Hiccup était du genre vocal comme amant, et la catastrophe en chaîne se profilerait à l'horizon si par malheur Valka ou Stoick entendait le moindre bruit.   
Il plaqua sa main énorme sur la bouche d'Hiccup et entra en lui. Hiccup se tendit comme un arc et agrippa la main sur sa bouche en étouffant un gémissement. Alvin s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde et se pencha vers Hiccup.  
-Ça va aller?  
Hiccup retira la main de sa bouche.  
-Oui je... Je pense...  
-Tu es sûr?  
Hiccup lui jeta un regard de braise.  
-Embrasses-moi...  
Alvin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il attrapa le menton de d'Hiccup plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Hiccup s'accrocha à son énorme tignasse noire et gémit dans la bouche du plus vieux.   
-Tu es près?  
Hiccup, les joues rouges, hocha la tête et Alvin remis sa main sur sa bouche. De son autre main, il attrapa la hanche d'Hiccup et lui imposa un rythme soutenu. Tout en accélérant lentement la cadence, il jeta un regard à Hiccup. Le plus jeune tendait les fesses vers son sexe avec grâce, et son visage était rouge de l'effort. Il jeta à Alvin un regard enflammé et le plus vieux cessa de se retenir. Il se mit à le pilonner sauvagement et dû se retenir de grogner. Quand il sentit la fin arriver, bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, il se pencha vers le plus jeune et lui murmura de se toucher. Il vit la petite main d'Hiccup disparaître sous son corps et l'imagina parfaitement entrain de se masturber. Cette image finit de l'achever et il se vida en son jeune amant. Il se força à continuer un peu plus pour qu'Hiccup finisse par avoir son orgasme, qu'il eut peu de temps après. Vidé, Hiccup s'écroula sur le lit, essayant de retrouver sa respiration.   
-Nom de dieu, murmura le plus vieux.  
Hiccup lui jeta un regard interloqué et Alvin lui sourit. Il ne résista pas à lui caresser la joue, mais quand Hiccup s’appuya contre sa main, il se dit qu'il était allé trop loin. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hiccup s'attache à lui. Il ne voulait même pas s'attacher à Hiccup. Si par malheur Stoïk apprenait ce qu'il faisait avec lui…  
Il l'écarta et réajusta ses habits.  
-Tu ferais bien de t'habiller, ta mère devrait pas tarder à débarquer.  
-D'accord.   
Même s'il voyait que son brusque changement d'humeur avait perturbé Hiccup, il ne s'expliqua pas. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme quelqu'un avec des attaches. Homme ou femme, ils ne passaient généralement pas plus d'une nuit dans son lit. Mais quand Hiccup était venu le voir, la première fois, il ne s'était pas imaginé que ça finirait comme ça. La première fois, il était venu lui demander ce que ça faisait de faire l'amour. Alvin avait été surpris et avait essayé de le renvoyer vers ses parents. Dieu merci, lui n'avait pas d'enfant et ça lui épargnait ce genre de discours. Mais ce n'était certainement pas pour le faire aux enfants des autres. Mais en le cuisinant un peu, il avait rapidement compris où il voulait en venir. Il lui avait dit alors ce qu'il voulait savoir. La fois d'après, il lui avait demandé de le toucher et le plus vieux s'était retrouvé incapable de résister. Hiccup était si jeune, si attirant, et s'il le connaissait depuis qu'il était né, pendant un instant, il ne le voyait plus comme le fils de son meilleur ami. Mais comme un jeune homme des plus appétissants. Le peu de raison qui lui restait à ce moment-là l’empêcha d'aller jusqu'au bout. Mais la fois d'après, aux cinquante ans de Stoïk, Alvin l'avait ravi pour la première fois. Et il n'avait eu de cesse de recommencer presque à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.   
Et même s'il devait avouer qu'il aimait le prendre, Hiccup n'avait que seize ans, et il avait toute la vie devant lui pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui passer sa vie. Alvin était trop vieux et aimait beaucoup trop son célibat pour tout foutre en l'air en sortant avec le fils de son meilleur ami.   
Il se leva du lit et remarqua la photo d'une jeune fille posée sur la table de nuit. Il l'attrapa et demanda :   
-C'est qui ?  
Hiccup lui arracha la photo des mains et la fourra dans sa table de nuit.   
-Rien.   
-C'est ta copine ?  
-Non. C'est… C'est une fille du lycée.  
-Y'a aucun mal à avoir des vues sur une nana, surtout si elle est aussi mignonne.   
-Je l'ai juste prise pour calmer mes parents. J'ai entendu Papa qui demandait à ma mère si c'était normal que je n'aie pas envie de sortir avec une fille à mon âge. Enfin, elle ne voudra jamais de moi.   
Alvin ne dit rien, mais Hiccup continua sur sa lancée.  
-Et ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait me satisfaire, de toute façon...  
-Gamin… Une fille et un mec, c'est différent. Ça n'a rien à voir… Tu es jeune, tu as toute la vie devant toi. Tu devrais essayer…  
Hiccup soupira.  
-J'ai essayé... Avec un mec, au lycée. Mais ça marchait pas. Il n'arrivait pas... Toi ta main, elle me recouvre en entier, alors que la sienne...  
-S'il n'a que seize ans, c'est normal.  
-Non, il en a vingt et un. Et il est plutôt baraqué...  
-T'as un truc pour les mecs plus âgés, on dirait…   
-On a que cinq ans d'écart, ce n'est pas énorme.  
-Quand on a ton âge, ça l'est. Alors raconte, ça c'est si mal passé que ça?  
-Bah... Il était doux, il était trop tendre...   
-Tu lui as dit ce que tu voulais ou non?  
-Non, j'ai... Je n'ai pas osé.  
-Pourquoi? Au contraire, il faut en parler...  
-Je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour un taré...  
-C'est pas être taré que de vouloir un peu d'action. La prochaine fois que tu le vois, explique-lui...  
-Je ne le reverrai plus.  
-Pourquoi?  
Hiccup fuyait son regard.  
-Il... Il a... La raison pour laquelle je ne vais plus au lycée... C'est qu'il a dit à tout le monde ce qu'on avait fait.   
Alvin soupira. Les gosses de nos jours...  
-Et tout le monde s'est moqué de toi?  
-Ils m’appellent le ptit pédé.  
-Tes parents n'en savent rien, j'imagine?  
-Pour que Papa me trucide? Nan.  
-Je pense que c'est plutôt l'autre mec qu'il va trucider. Je ne pense pas qu'il est un problème avec le fait que son fils couche avec un gars, mais plus que le gars en question se paye sa tronche. Stoïk n'aime vraiment pas quand on te touche.  
Hiccup soupira, pas vraiment convaincu et un hurlement retentit.  
-IL LUI FAIT QUOI? JE VAIS LUI ARRACHER SES COUILLES! ALVIN !  
Alvin pâlit, Stoïk avait visiblement tout découvert. Il avait moins d'une seconde pour trouver un plan.  
-Passes par la fenêtre, je vais fermer la porte à clé, dit Hiccup en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
Les pas furieux de son père raisonnaient dans l'escalier.  
-Et toi?  
-Je me débrouillerais. Vas-y!  
Sans demander son reste, Alvin ouvrit la fenêtre et s'enfuit dans la nuit froide. Quand il toucha le sol, il courut vers sa voiture et la voix forte de Stoïk lui parvint. Enragé, le père était à la fenêtre.  
-ESPECE DE FILS DE PUTE, SI JE TE CHOPPE, JE TE FAIS LA PEAU!  
Alvin ouvrit sa voiture et démarra en trombe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Cressida Cowell. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci

Il n'eut plus de nouvelles pendant un moment. Il avait déménagé dès le lendemain, et fut surpris de ne pas avoir de visite de la police. Il ne répondait pas aux messages enflammés que lui laissait Stoïk, et après un mois, il eut la paix. Plus de coup de fil, plus de menace de mort. Rien du tout.   
Il essaya de reprendre une vie normale, même si son ancienne famille lui manquait. Il avait essayé de passer à autre chose, continuant son train-train quotidien mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il avait arrêté de faire la tournée des bars, chose qui lui remontait toujours le moral depuis qu'il avait quinze ans et restait la plupart du temps dans son canapé à se repasser la scène.  
Un matin, cependant, il eut une visite. Il alla ouvrir, un peu inquiet et fut assez surpris de voir Hiccup sur le pas de sa porte.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
-Je viens squatter chez toi quelque temps.  
Alvin soupira. Ça sentait les embrouilles à plein nez  
-Gamin...  
-J'ai vraiment besoin d'un endroit où rester, et tu es le seul à qui je peux demander.  
-Si t'as besoin, tu peux rester, mais...  
-Cool, coupa Hiccup.  
Il entra dans l'appartement du plus vieux et posa son sac sur le canapé.  
-Si Stoïk débarque ici...  
-Aucun risque, ils ont déménagé.   
-Ah ouais?  
-Oui. Amérique. Ils voulaient que je change de milieu et d'environnement.  
-Comment t'as fait pour venir jusqu'ici?  
-Quand j'étais sur le chemin du lycée, je suis descendu à la banque. J'ai retiré pas mal d'argent et j'ai foncé à l'aéroport. J'ai pris le premier avion en partance pour ici.   
-Gamin, tu ne peux pas rester.   
-C'est temporaire, promis.  
-Et temporaire combien de temps, hein?  
-Le temps que je me trouve un job. Quand j'ai mon salaire, je trouve un appart, et je m'en vais.  
-Mais je croyais que tu restais enfermé dans ta chambre. Comment tu as pu venir...  
-J'étouffais à la maison, alors j'ai repris le lycée. Mais les gens ont beaucoup parlé, depuis que je n'y suis plus, et cet abruti de Rustick a tout balancé à tout le monde. J'en avais marre qu'ils me regardent en se payant ma tête. Et je te raconte pas l'ambiance à la maison.   
-J’imagine que je ne suis pas en honneur de sainteté.  
-Nan, pas vraiment. Mais je ne te raconte pas ce que je me prends dans la tête. Papa ne supporte pas l'idée que je puisse préférer les garçons. Enfin, si, ça il le supporte à peu près, mais il n'apprécie pas de me voir avec des garçons plus âgés. Un jour un mec m'a demandé son chemin, et Papa a couru en hurlant qu'il devait s'éloigner de moi... Enfin, je t'épargne les détails.  
-Et du coup, tu viens squatter ici.  
-En attendant de trouver mieux.  
-Gamin...  
Hiccup soupira.  
-Écoutes, j'ai pas… Je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai compris que tu ne m'aimais pas. Pas comme ça. Et ça me… Même si moi je… Ça me va. Mais il n'y a vraiment personne chez qui je pourrais aller. Je n'ai pas d'ami, et si j'étais allé chez Gueulfor, il aurait appelé mon père sur-le-champs. J'ai personne d'autre vers qui me tourner.  
Alvin avait pitié de lui, honnêtement. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que ça faisait d'être rejeté par sa famille, puisqu'il n'en avait pas. Mais il savait très bien ce qui se passerait si Hiccup restait. Et il ne voulait pas le permettre. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu changer sa vie.   
-Tu ne peux pas rester là.  
Hiccup le regarda.  
-S'te plaît, je ne veux pas retourner là-bas.  
-Crois-moi. Si tu restes là, avec des sentiments pour moi, jamais tu ne partiras, et ça finira mal.  
-Non, contra Hiccup.  
-C'est ça. Si on vit ensemble...  
-Non, ce n'est pas... Coupa Hiccup. Ce n'est pas ça. Je sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Je sais que c'est à sens unique, je me suis fait une raison. Mais je veux vraiment passer à autre chose. Je ne pouvais plus rester à la maison, avec maman qui n'osait plus me regarder, et papa qui me parlait comme si j'étais la dernière des... Laisses-moi rester quelque temps. S'il te plaît. Tu es le seul qui ne m'a jamais jugé, qui n'attend rien de moi. Tu es le seul qui se moque de savoir avec qui je couche.  
Hiccup soupira.  
-Je veux juste squatter chez toi. Je ne veux pas vivre avec toi.  
Alvin ne dit rien, réalisant la nuance. Si le gamin était sûr de ce qu'il voulait…   
-Okay. Mais tu restes pas longtemps.  
-Promis.   
-Et si je veux ramener quelqu'un, interdit de me faire de scène.  
-Promis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Cressida Cowell. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci

Il avait essayé. Il avait vraiment essayé. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Il était sorti au bar trois jours après l'arrivée d'Hiccup. Il avait racolé une nana quelconque et l'avait ramené chez lui. Il comptait juste la sauter un bon coup, histoire qu'Hiccup comprenne ce qu'il en était mais il n'avait pas pu. Ils étaient allés chez lui après qu'il lui ait payé un verre et ils avaient croisé Hiccup.   
-Al, j'ai fait la...  
Hiccup s'était figé en voyant la femme.   
-Bonjour.  
-Ah, je ne savais pas que tu avais un fils!  
-C'est pas mon fils, c'est un gosse qui squatte quelque temps.  
-Oh, il est mignon!  
Hiccup s'était forcé à sourire et avait regardé son hôte.  
-Quand tu auras fini, j'ai fait à manger, si tu veux...  
-Oh, tu sais, tu pourrais te joindre à nous, fit la femme.  
-Non, ça ira. Merci.  
Il était parti et Alvin avait conduit la femme dans sa chambre. Il l'avait déshabillé, et essayait vainement de s’exciter. Ça faisait deux mois qu'il n'avait sauté personne mais elle ne l'intéressait pas. Elle lui sembla complètement insipide.  
-Tu sais, fit-elle en passant ses mains aux ongles beaucoup trop longs sur son torse. Je déconnais pas, le gamin peut se joindre à nous, j'ai toujours aimé partager.  
-T'as l'âge d'être sa mère.  
-Justement. Quand ils ont son âge, ils sont fougueux. C'est tellement plus agréable...  
Il avait arrêté de la toucher.  
-Laisses tomber, t'es pas son genre.  
-Je suis le genre de tout le monde, fit-elle, vexée.  
-Okay, ça suffit, casse-toi.  
-Quoi? Mais on a même pas commencé !  
-J'aime pas les nanas qu'ont les cuisses aussi ouvertes qu'un hall de gare. Dégage.  
Elle lui avait mis une gifle.  
-Connard!   
Elle avait remis ses habits correctement et avait déguerpi de son appartement rapidement. Alvin était resté sur son lit à cogiter un moment quand un timide cognement contre la porte se fit entendre. Hiccup était apparu, l'air un peu embarrassé.  
-Ça c'est mal passé?  
-J'en trouverais une autre.  
Hiccup avait hoché la tête.   
-Si c'est moi qui te gêne, je peux partir... Le temps que tu fasses ton affaire.  
-C'est pas toi qui me gênes... J'y serais pas arrivé, avec elle, c'est tout. Que tu sois là ou pas.  
-Ça fait longtemps? La dernière fois que t'as...  
-Nan, il y a... Il y a une semaine, mentit-il. Mais quand t'as l'habitude de le faire souvent, ça fait longtemps. C'est pas grave, je vais en revenir à la bonne vieille méthode.  
-C'est-à-dire?  
-Ma copine ma main droite.  
-Oh, fit Hiccup en rougissant à l'allusion. Okay, je... Je te laisse, alors.  
Il partit et Alvin soupira. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que la seule chose dont il avait envie, c'était d'enfoncer sa queue dans son cul à lui. Alors il déboutonna son pantalon et commença à se caresser. Sans attendre, il ferma les yeux et tout de suite, des images d'Hiccup complètement nu lui apparurent. Il se revoyait le baiser avec fougue, alors que le petit brun le suppliait d'aller plus fort.  
''C'est vrai qu'il a un cul à bite, se dit Alvin et repensant à l'étroitesse délicieuse de son jeune amant.   
Il soupira de plaisir en accélérant la cadence. Un gémissement se fit entendre, et il était sûr de ne pas l'avoir poussé. Il se leva discrètement de son lit ouvrit la porte. Hiccup, cramoisie, était comme pris en faute, la main dans le caleçon.  
-C'est... C'est pas ce que tu crois.  
-Tu te branlais en m'écoutant?  
-Non, c'est...  
Hiccup perdit ses mots en contemplant le sexe dressé de son hôte. Alvin aurait dû avoir un peu honte, ou au moins le ranger dans son pantalon, mais il se laissa aller à ses pulsions.  
-Et alors? Qu'est-ce que t'attends?  
Hiccup ne se fit pas prier et referma sa bouche sur son sexe. Tout en continuant de se masturber, il le suçait divinement bien. Et Alvin du se tenir au mur pour ne pas flancher. Il le stoppa quand il se sentit venir et l'agrippa par le col. Il le colla au mur le plus proche et lui enfonça sa langue dans sa bouche. Hiccup s'agrippa à lui comme un forcené et enroula ses jambes autour de la grande taille du plus vieux.   
Bien qu'il sût pertinemment qu'il faisait une erreur, Alvin le porta jusqu'à sa chambre où il le baisa jusqu'aux aurores. Quand il eut fini, il laissa Hiccup dans son lit et alla dans la salle de bain souffler un coup. Il se regarda dans la glace et soupira en contemplant son pitoyable reflet.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, mon pauvre vieux...  
Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut un amant aussi expressif et dévoué pendant l'acte, et ça le perturbait un peu. La dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé, il avait failli se marier, s'il n'avait pas découvert que sa fiancée se tapait son cousin. Depuis lors, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais aimer personne. Mais Hiccup, avec son air de ne pas y toucher, avait la sale manie de le chambouler. Il se dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il parte, parce que partit comme c'était, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir comment ça se terminerait.  
D'un autre côté, même si Hiccup était incroyablement jeune par rapport à lui, il lui apportait une sérénité qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit. Un peu avant, alors qu'il se vidait en lui pour la troisième fois, il s'était senti bien, apaisé, vidé, comme si pour une fois, le poids insupportable qu'il portait c'était allégé.   
Quand il retourna dans la chambre, Hiccup s'était endormis dans son lit, recroquevillé dans les couvertures. Alvin sourit en le voyant faire.  
Peut-être que finalement, il pouvait le garder un peu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Cressida Cowell. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci

De temps à autre, ils leur arrivaient de coucher ensemble. C'était à peu près deux fois par semaine et après la troisième fois, Hiccup finit par dormir à temps plein dans la chambre d'Alvin. Et bien qu'il ne le dît pas, ça énervait le plus vieux au plus haut point. Et s'il n'en parlait pas, il le montrait bien.  
-Roh, mais... Fais attention, gamin et ranges-moi ta saloperie!  
-Fais attention à mon ordinateur, c'est fragile!  
-Alors fous-le ailleurs!  
Hiccup grogna et referma son ordinateur. Il alla le ranger dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Alvin soupira et le laissa faire. Quand ce fut l'heure de dîner et qu'Hiccup ne s’était même pas présenté, il alla le chercher dans sa chambre. Il frappa à la porte et n'eut pas de réponse. Alors il entra. Il trouva Hiccup assit sur son lit, absorbé par son écran d'ordinateur.  
-Eh, gamin, c'est l’heure d'aller manger.  
-J'ai pas faim.  
-Viens quand même.  
-Non.  
-Eh beh crève de faim.  
Il alla se servir à manger et fut étonné de ne pas voir le petit brun sortir de sa chambre, furieux. Toute la soirée, Alvin surveilla la porte d'Hiccup, mais le brun n'en sortit pas, même pour aller aux toilettes. Et quand il alla se coucher, il se retrouva insomniaque. Il tourna dans son lit pendant près d'une heure pour aller finalement se lever. Il alla dans la chambre d'Hiccup et ouvrit sans frapper. Hiccup était encore devant son ordinateur.  
-Tu viens te coucher? Demanda Alvin, énervé. Ou tu préfères rester là, à te bousiller les yeux avec cette saloperie?  
-Je vais rester là.   
-Eh bien reste.   
Agacer, il retourna dans sa chambre. Mais cette fois, Hiccup le suivit.  
-Je croyais que tu voulais rester...  
-Tu pourrais au moins être honnête, coupa Hiccup.  
-Quoi?  
-Tu n'es même pas honnête. Tu fais la gueule et tu trouves des prétextes de plus en plus bidons pour t'énerver. Mais la seule raison pour laquelle tu gueules vraiment, c'est que je viens dans ta chambre. Alors j'arrête, voilà, plus de raisons de gueuler!  
-N'importe quoi...  
-Ah oui? Alors pourquoi tu t'es énervé dès que j'ai emménagé dans ta chambre?  
-C'est pas...  
Alvin soupira, essayant d'argumenter. Mais le gamin avait raison. La seule raison pour laquelle il tirait la gueule, c'est qu'Hiccup s'était installé dans sa chambre. Et il ne voulait surtout pas créer d'intimité avec le brun, même s'il se fit la réflexion que c’était peut-être déjà un peu trop tard.  
Il s'assit sur son lit.  
-C'est pas que tu dormes avec moi, qui m’énerve.  
-Alors quoi? Demanda Hiccup un peu plus doucement.  
Le brun s’assit à côté de lui.  
-C'est... J'ai tellement l'habitude de vivre seul... Et j'aime ça. Sérieusement. Je plains tous ces pauvres mecs qui vivent avec leur gonzesse, qui leur prenne la tête pour le ménage, la bière, et le reste. Je préfère tellement vivre seul.  
-Tu veux que je m'en aille?  
-Non, c'est pas... Tu me déranges pas. Tu n'as pas grand-chose, alors ça va. Mais quand tu commences à mettre tes vêtements dans mon armoire...  
-Tu veux pas que je m'installe.  
-Non.  
-Okay.  
Alvin le regarda.  
-Ça ne te dérange pas?  
-Non. En fait, tu veux bien dormir avec moi, mais tu ne veux pas que je m'installe chez toi. Okay. Je garderais tout dans la chambre d'amis, mais je viendrais dormir avec toi.  
Hiccup lui sourit.  
-Ça te va?  
Alvin lui rendit un petit sourire. Son amant était décidément bien compréhensif.  
-Ça m'va.  
Hiccup sourit et l'embrassa. Il se glissa sur ses genoux et enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il lui murmura :  
-Je vais me changer et j'arrive, okay?  
Alvin hocha la tête et l'embrassa. Il le serra contre lui et sentit son corps se réveiller. Hiccup était beaucoup trop désirable pour son propre bien être.  
-T'aura pas besoin de te changer.  
Hiccup sourit en enleva son T-Shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Cressida Cowell. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci

Ce ne fut que quelque temps plus tard qu'Alvin eut des nouvelles de Stoick.   
Il n'avait rien demandé à personne pourtant. La matinée avait bien commencé, il s'était réveillé avec un petit déjeuner appétissant préparé amoureusement par son amant.  
-C'est pourtant pas mon anniversaire, avait-il dit, alors qu'Hiccup s'allongeait contre lui.  
-J'avais envie de te faire plaisir.  
Alvin sourit.  
-Continues comme ça, t'es sur le bon chemin.  
Hiccup lui avait souri et s'était alors penché vers sa virilité qu'il avait embrassée goulûment. Il avait sucé le plus vieux avec ardeur, lui accordant un excellent début de journée. Ensuite, Alvin avait fait de la paperasserie de son boulot et Hiccup avait encore pianoté sur son ordinateur à la recherche de travail. Puis ils avaient déjeuné et s'étaient étalés l'un contre l'autre devant un film quelconque. Tout ce qu'il avait fallu, c'était que la nana du héros se jette à ses pieds en se déshabillant pour que son amant rougisse comme une pivoine et tortille ses jambes pour cacher son excitation. Alvin l'avait parfaitement remarqué et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'en profiter. Il avait glissé sa main dans son caleçon, surprenant Hiccup, qui avait regardé son amant. Alvin lui avait jeté un regard en coin ainsi qu'un sourire grognard et avait continué de le masturber. Puis il lui avait laissé le contrôle de son érection et avait préparé son entrée. Quand il avait été suffisamment prêt, Alvin l'avait écarté d'une main et l'avait déposé contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Hiccup lui avait jeté un regard enflammé, avait enlevé son T-Shirt et avait baissé son pantalon et son boxer. Alvin le regardait faire avec délectation, tout en stimulant son propre sexe.   
-Un jour faudra que tu me fasses un strip-tease.   
-Si t'es sage, répondit Hiccup en souriant.   
Il agita ses fesses.  
-Je commence à avoir froid.  
-Sale petit allumeur...  
Alvin s'enfonça en lui avec une fermeté douce. Hiccup se redressa d'un coup contre lui et gémit de contentement.  
-T'aime bien être remplis, hein?  
-Tais-toi...  
-T'adore avoir ma bite dans ton petit cul, pas vrai? Il m'aspire tout entier...  
-Bon, tu comptes me baiser ou juste me balancer des saloperies ?  
-Arrête, je sais que t'adore te faire parler comme ça.  
-Là, tout de suite, je veux juste que tu me baises.  
-Comme tu veux, chéri.  
Il attaqua le postérieur d'Hiccup avec des allés et venus frénétiques. Hiccup se pencha en, avant, incapable de rester plus longtemps debout et agrippa l'accoudoir avec force. Il accueillait chaque coup de son amant avec de délicieux gémissements et alors qu'il se sentait venir, le téléphone d'Alvin sonna. Grognant, il attrapa son portable et cessa les allées et venues dans l'antre de son amant. Il décrocha au numéro inconnu.   
-Allô? Grogna-t-il.  
''Il est avec toi?''  
Alvin pâlit en reconnaissant la voix de Stoïk.  
-C'est qui? Demanda Hiccup, un peu énervé.   
Alvin lui caressa le dos pour essayer de le distraire. Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait faire. Dire la vérité à Hiccup, pour que leur moment soit fichu en l'air et que le gamin parte en courant? Ou ne rien dire? Mais même s'il ne disait rien, Hiccup reconnaîtrait la voix de son père au téléphone.  
Il sourit en imaginant déjà la scène se profiler devant ses yeux.   
Il reprit doucement ses allées et écartant le téléphone. Il se pencha vers son amant et lui embrassa la tempe.  
-Essaye de ne pas faire trop de bruit, okay?  
Hiccup hocha la tête et écrasa son visage contre un coussin.   
-Yep, répondit-il au téléphone.  
''Dis-lui de rentrer.''  
-Je ne pense pas que ça va être possible.  
''Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me fasses un coup pareil?''  
Alvin perdit son sourire mesquin. C'est vrai que techniquement, c'est lui qui était en tord. Hiccup gémit un peu trop fort et enleva le coussin.  
''Qu'est-ce... Qu’est-ce que tu lui fais? ''  
Alvin connaissait suffisamment bien son ami pour savoir que ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête. Encore heureux que Stoïk vive sur un autre continent, sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.  
Il s'écarta d'Hiccup et lui embrassa l'épaule.  
-Je dois finir ce coup de téléphone, okay?   
-Ça peut pas attendre? Demanda Hiccup énervé.  
-C'est pour le boulot. Donne-moi cinq minutes et je reviens.  
Hiccup l'embrassa.  
-T'en a trois. Et après, je commence sans toi.  
Alvin sourit et se leva. Il alla dans sa chambre et reprit sa conversation.  
''Réponds-moi, connard! Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais!''  
-Je ne répondrais pas, contra Alvin. On sait tous les deux que tu vas t'énerver si on en parle.  
''T'es entrain de le sauter, c'est ça?''  
Alvin soupira. Les choses n'étaient pas près d'avancer, à ce train-là.  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.  
''C'est ça. J'ai pas besoin de savoir que mon meilleur ami, qui est au passage quinquagénaire, se tape mon fils, qui n'a même pas l'âge de boire.''  
-Stoïk...  
'Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi tu lui fais ça à lui? ''  
-Je sais pas…   
'Tu sais pas? Tu baises mon fils et tu sais pas pourquoi?''  
-C'est arrivé comme ça...  
''Bien sûr. Tu l'as vu grandir, putain! Tu l'as vu porter des couches! Quel genre de pervers tu fais pour te le faire? C'était qui le prochain sur la liste? Rustick? ''  
-Non…  
''Alors quoi ?! Pourquoi il a fallu que tu jettes ton dévolu sur Hiccup ? Je sais que t'as toujours eu des penchants un peu étrange, mais là il s’agit de mon fils !''  
-Je sais…  
''C'est parce que je t'ai fait un truc, c'est ça ? Je t'ai pas prévenu pour Méléna, c'est pour ça ? C'était il y a 30 ans, tu ne me fais pas encore la gueule pour ça, dis-moi ?''  
-Non, ça n'a rien à voir, c'est… Compliqué.  
''Comment ça compliqué ? Dis-moi la vérité ! ''  
-Tu vas pas aimer, si tu la veux, la vérité.  
Il entendit Stoïk soupirer de l'autre côté du combiné.  
''Dis-la-moi.''  
-Il m'a demandé ce que ça faisait de bai...Faire l'amour.   
''Et t'a décidé de lui faire une démo ?''  
-Pas au début. Mais après, il… Il m'a demandé de le toucher…   
''C'est juste un gamin, putain !''  
-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu crois que je ne m'en rends pas compte ? Chaque jour qui passe, je veux le virer parce que je sais que si je le fais pas, je finirai par m'attacher à lui. Et je sais qu'il finira par partir. Un jour, il réalisera que je ne suis qu'un vieux con et il se barrera en un battement de cils. Et je serais le pauvre con qui se sera attaché à lui.  
''Tu t'es jamais attaché à personne avant… Et je sais comment tu traites les gens avec lesquels tu couches.''  
-Parce que tu crois que j'ai pas essayé ? Je me suis montré sous mon plus mauvais jour, mais il reste encore et toujours là. C'est pas un plan à la con pour te faire payer, Stoïk ! Ou pour juste me vider les couilles. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.  
Il entendit Stoïk soupirer et la porte de la chambre d'Hiccup claquer.   
-Et merde.  
Il sortit de sa chambre et voulut ouvrir la porte d'Hiccup. Malheureusement pour lui, Hiccup l'avait fermé de l’intérieur.  
-Ouvres, gamin.   
-Dégages ! Lui répondit-il à travers la porte.   
-Ouvres cette porte.  
Hiccup ouvrit la porte en trombe et courut vers la sortie de l'appartement, un sac sur le dos. Mais Alvin l'attrapa au vol par le sac.   
-Hélà, où est-ce que tu vas ?  
Hiccup se retourna vers lui l'air furieux, des larmes pleins les yeux.  
-C'était avec mon père que t'étais au téléphone ?  
-Ouais, soupira Alvin.  
-Et c'est vrai ce que tu lui as dit ? Que c'était pour te venger ? Et juste pour te vider les couilles ?  
-Hein ? Mais j'ai pas dit ça…  
-Ne mens pas je t'ai entendu !   
-T'a entendu que la fin, abrutit.  
-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! C'est ce que t'as dit !  
-Non. Et de toute façon, si c'était juste pour me vider les couilles, je ne m'embarrasserais pas de toi. Je prendrais la première pute venue.   
Il soupira.  
-Il m'a demandé pourquoi je te sautais toi. Quelle raison je pouvais avoir pour te choisir toi.  
Ça sembla calmer Hiccup un petit peu.  
-Et c'est quoi, ces raisons ?  
-J'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis autant attaché à toi, et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé d'éviter ça.   
Hiccup soupira et laissa son sac tomber sur le sol. Alvin le regarda, attendant sa décision, et Hiccup finit par venir poser sa tête sur son large torse. Alvin l'enlaça fortement, trahissant son désir caché de le garder près de lui.  
-Ça veut dire que je peux rester ?  
Alvin avait envie de lui dire oui. Mais il avait bien trop peur.  
-Hiccup…  
-Je laisse mes affaires dans la chambre d'amis, promis.  
Alvin soupira. Il était effrayé à l'idée que l'adolescent prenne une place trop importante dans sa vie. Il ne voulait pas perdre le confort et la protection que sa vie de célibataire lui offrait. Mais il se dit que c'était déjà trop tard. Sa protection avait commencé à se fissurer dès qu'il avait autorisé Hiccup à rentrer dans sa vie.  
-C'est d'accord.  
Hiccup sourit et lui rendit son étreinte. Il l'embrassa tendrement et Alvin le souleva sans problème.  
-On va finir de regarder la télé ? Demanda Alvin.  
Mais Hiccup enroula ses jambes amoureusement autour de lui.   
-J'ai plus trop envie de le regarder. Par contre, j'ai bien envie qu'on aille tous les deux dans la chambre…  
Il caressa sa nuque délicatement, lui procurant un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale.  
Alvin grogna et s’exécuta le plus volontiers du monde.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Cressida Cowell. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci

Quelques jours plus tard, Stoïk était sur le pas de la porte de son ancien meilleur ami, plus nerveux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il se doutait qu'Hiccup ne reviendrait pas avec lui, mais il voulait quand même essayer. Il sonna et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. La tête que faisait Alvin en ouvrant la porte était sans égale.   
-Je veux juste qu'on parle.  
Assez réticent, Alvin s'écarta de la porte et le laissa entrer.  
-Où est Hiccup ?  
-Tu m'as appelé ?  
Hiccup sorti de sa chambre, un livre à la main et pâlit en voyant son père.  
-Pa… Papa ?  
-Bonjour fils.  
Paniqué, il regarda son amant.  
-Je… Je ne reviendrais pas avec toi.  
-Je sais. Je suis juste venu discuter.  
Alvin le conduisit au salon et Hiccup courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Alvin, presser d'en finir.  
-Je veux juste qu'on parle… Il est heureux ?  
-Hiccup? Je ne le retiens pas de force.   
Stoïk soupira.  
-Je sais. Je… On s'inquiète, avec sa mère.  
-Il va bien.  
-Il ne veut pas me voir ?  
-Je crois qu'il a peur que tu l'assommes et que tu le ramènes chez vous.  
-Il repartira aussi sec, si je fais ça, non ?  
-Je crois. Et je le retrouverais sur mon palier trois jours après.  
Stoïk soupira.  
-Comment on en est arrivé là ?  
Alvin ne dit rien. Stoïk se passa la main dans sa tignasse rousse.  
-Je ne peux pas dire que ça m'enchante, mais bon.   
-Stoïk…  
-Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ?  
-Quelque mois.   
-Tu crois que je peux aller lui parler ?   
-Tu peux essayer.   
Stoïk se leva et alla frapper à la porte d'Hiccup. Bien que réticent, il laissa entrer son père dans sa chambre et ils parlèrent pendant près d'une heure. Alvin essaya de se concentrer sur son boulot, mais il ne cessait de jeter des regards anxieux à la porte de chambre. Puis Stoïk finit par sortir de la chambre, et sans un regard pour lui, partit de l'appartement.   
Dès que la porte se ferma, Alvin alla voir Hiccup, qui était assis sur le lit.   
-Alors ?  
-Je crois que c'est la conversation la plus bizarre de tous les temps.  
-Il t'a dit quoi ?  
-Il ne m'a pas déshérité, ce qui est déjà un miracle. J'ai l'impression qu'il a du mal à encaisser, mais il sait que je m'en irai encore une fois s'il ne le fait pas.  
-C'est un père, tu ne peux pas l’empêcher d’être inquiet.  
-J'imagine.  
Le regard d'Hiccup se fit dans le vide, et Alvin sortit de la chambre, aussi retourné. Stoïk n'avait pas dit grand-chose, mais son silence avait assez parlé.  
Hiccup le regarda, les joues rouges.  
-Il m'a aussi dit… Quand il a téléphoné…  
-Eh ben ?  
-T'avais pas raccroché…  
-Et al…  
Ça lui revint. Il avait entendu Hiccup partir et il l'avait rattrapé. Ils avaient discuté et ils avaient continué leur partie de jambe en l'air sur le canapé, le téléphone sur la table basse, complètement oublié...  
-Il nous a…   
-Ouais…  
Réflexion faite, Alvin était vraiment reconnaissant d'être en vie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Cressida Cowell. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci

Quand il était rentré du travail ce soir-là, Alvin su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Hiccup parlait, indiquant qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Et quand il vit son interlocuteur, il grogna :  
-Dis-moi que je rêve.  
-Hey ! Je l'ai…  
-J'men fous ! Je ne garde pas de chat chez moi !  
-Mais il était dehors !   
-Justement ! Il a dû chopper plein de puce et autres merdes. Non merci !  
-Mais regarde, il est trop mignon !  
-Pff, je vois pas en quoi. Il a une gueule de con, ça put et il va perdre ses poils. Et si jamais il fait ses griffes sur le canapé en cuir, je le…   
Au vu du regard qu'Hiccup lui lança, il sut que c'était trop tard.  
-C'est pas vrai ?!  
Il fit le tour du canapé pour constater qu'effectivement, le chat avait griffé le canapé.  
-Dehors.  
-Alvin…  
-Fous-moi ta saloperie dehors !  
Le chat feula et alla se cacher sous un meuble et Hiccup se leva.  
-S'il te plaît…   
-Non.  
Hiccup s’approcha doucement et lui caressa le bras tendrement.  
-Je peux le garder ?  
-Non.  
-S'il te plaît…  
Il posa son menton sur son torse et lui fit un sourire prometteur.  
-S'il te plaît…  
Quand ses mains s'égarèrent sur son pantalon, Alvin grogna.  
-Tu payeras pour ses conneries.  
-Promis.  
Alors qu'Hiccup le traînait dans la chambre, Alvin jeta un dernier coup d’œil à son canapé et se demanda si ça en valait la peine.

Après une semaine, il sut qu'il avait fait une erreur. Jusque-là, le chat avait fait ses griffes sur son canapé, lacéré ses rideaux, couvert de poils à peu près toutes les surfaces de l'appartement et fait ses besoins sur son attaché-case du travail. Et si ça faisait rire Hiccup, lui, ça le faisait enrager.   
Alors qu'Hiccup s'était endormi contre lui alors qu'ils regardaient un film, Alvin réfléchissait.  
«Et si je laissais la fenêtre ouverte et qu'il s'en allait ? Ce ne serait pas de ma faute… Et s'il s'en va pas ? J'ai qu'à laisser la fenêtre ouverte et le mettre dehors par la porte… Il serait bien foutu de retrouver le chemin, ce con… »  
Soudainement le chat sauta sur l'accoudoir et le regarda de ses yeux verts.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, toi ?   
Il se contenta de le fixer intensément avant de lui monter sur le ventre, de se rouler en boule et de s'endormir aussi sec.  
-Non, mais c'est qu'il me prend pour un coussin, maintenant…  
Il voulut l'attraper pour le mettre parterre, mais dès qu'il posa la main dessus, il se mit à ronronner. Il leva sa tête et la frotta contre sa main.  
''C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon. Pour un sac à puce. ''  
Hiccup, qui avait arrêté de somnoler depuis un petit moment, jeta un coup d’œil à son amant et le vit caresser son ami à fourrure. Il sourit intérieurement.  
''Bien jouer Krokmou''


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Cressida Cowell. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci

Quand il reçut la lettre, ce jour-là, le monde d'Alvin s'effondra.   
Jusqu'à présent, tout se passait bien. Stoïk ne le menaçait plus de mort. Hiccup allait sur ses dix-huit ans et avait enfin trouvé un job à temps partiel. Ça se passait bien entre eux. Tout allait bien. Même Krokmou le chat ne lui paraissait pas aussi insupportable. Mais il avait passé des examens. Et la nouvelle était tombée. Et ce jour-là, au lieu de rentrer chez lui pour aller câliner son amant, il alla se soûler. Il rentra à 4h du matin, complètement bourré, avec une blonde décharnée au bras. Hiccup lui avait fait une scène. Mais il l'avait repoussé.  
-Si t'es pas content, dégage.  
-Quoi ?  
-Casses-toi, je ne veux plus de toi. Reprends tes affaires, ton ordi et ton chat, je ne te veux plus chez moi.  
Hiccup était tombé des nues. Mais quand Alvin s'était mis à lui hurler dessus, Hiccup avait pris peur et avait embarqué ce qu'il avait avant de disparaître. Et Alvin ne l'avait plus jamais revu. 

Il fallut trois jours à Hiccup pour rentrer chez ses parents et cinq mois à se remettre de ce qu'il avait vécu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alvin s'était mit à lui hurler dessus comme ça, pourquoi il avait brisé ce qu'ils avaient en sautant une nana quelconque dans leur lit, alors qu'il dormait dedans. Il avait fini par reprendre le lycée et il avait fait la connaissance d'Astrid. Plusieurs fois, avant, il l'avait remarqué, cette blonde au fort caractère, mais quand elle s'était installée à côté de lui, faute de place, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'ils s'apprécieraient autant. Et quand elle lui avait demandé où il avait disparu, pendant presque une année, il avait été honnête avec elle. Et s'il avait pensé qu'elle disparaîtrait en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait, il s'était trompé. Elle l'avait soutenue du mieux qu'elle avait pu, et il avait fini par oublier un peu Alvin dans ses bras. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il tomberait amoureux d'une femme, mais Astrid le comblait parfaitement. Elle était intelligente, belle, bad-ass, compréhensive. Même quand il avait exprimé le besoin d'aller voir un homme, elle n'avait rien dit. Elle lui avait juste demandé d’être honnête avec lui et si jamais il retombait amoureux de quelqu'un, il devait lui dire. Mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait qu'elle en tête. Et il ne voulait pas que ça change.   
Six mois après son départ de chez Alvin, il eut des nouvelles. Un homme vint frapper à la porte un samedi matin et c'est Stoïk qui avait ouvert.  
-Oui ?   
-Je cherche Hiccup Haddock.  
-Vous êtes ?  
-Le cousin d'Alvin Outcast. Savage.  
Stoïk devint rouge comme une pivoine.  
-Dites à ce dégénéré de ne jamais plus approcher mon fils.  
-Je veux juste voir Hiccup…  
-Dégagez, sale…  
-Papa.  
Hiccup avait entendu la conversation.  
-Je m'en occupe, je te remercie.  
Stoïk avait grogné et s'était éloigné mais il ne quittait pas son fils des yeux. Hiccup sortit de la maison et referma la porte.  
-Vous venez de la part d'Alvin ?  
-En quelque sorte.  
-Dites-lui que je ne veux plus le voir.  
-Oh, ça, vous ne le reverrez plus jamais.   
-Pourquoi ?  
-Il est mort.  
Hiccup tomba des nues.  
-Quoi ?  
-Il y a six mois, on lui a décelé un cancer en phase terminal. Il est mort la semaine dernière.  
Hiccup s’appuya contre la porte.  
-Il… Il est mort ?  
-Il m'a demandé de vous remettre ça après l'enterrement.   
Il lui tendit une boîte en carton. Dès qu'Hiccup l'eut dans les mains, Savage fit demi-tour et disparut dans sa voiture.   
Hiccup rentra dans la maison et ouvrit la boîte. Il y avait quelques papiers, une photo d'Hiccup qui jouait avec Krokmou, et une lettre. Il lut la lettre.

Hiccup.  
Je sais que tu me détestes. J'ai tout fait merder, et c'était bien intentionnel. Ça fait 100 fois que j'essaye d'écrire cette lettre sans savoir ce que je vais mettre dedans. Avec toi à mes côtés, je pense que j'ai passé les plus beaux moments de ma triste vie. Tu m'as fait me sentir aimé, même si je ne le méritais pas. J'ai fait des choses… Dans ma jeunesse. Ton père est au courant, et je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, j’aurai le droit d’être autant aimé.   
Je suis à l’hôpital, sur mon lit de mort, et je ne regrette pas de t'avoir dégagé. Même si toutes les fibres de mon corps voudraient être avec toi à ce moment-là, je sais que tu es mieux loin de moi. Je ne veux pas t’infliger ça. Je ne veux pas que tu me voies mourir. Je t'ai déjà privé de tes parents, je ne veux pas que tu la seule image de moi que tu gardes c'est celle que j'ai aujourd'hui.   
Sache que même si tu me détestes aujourd’hui, tu auras toujours une place importante dans ma vie. Et si j'ai été trop lâche pour te le dire, sache ceci. Je t'aime Hiccup. Et c'est grâce à toi que je pars le sourire aux lèvres.   
J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour. 

Hiccup finit de lire la lettre avec les larmes au yeux et rentra à l’intérieur de la maison.  
Il expliqua à ses parents le geste de son ancien amant, faisant grogner Stoïk. Sa mère le prit dans ses bras et son père soupira.  
-Quel salopard…   
-Papa, je sais ce que tu penses de lui…  
Mais Stoïk secoua la tête.  
-Il t'a rendu heureux ? Alors c'est tout ce qui compte.  
Hiccup sourit à travers ses larmes et enlaça son père.  
Il avait déjà fait son deuil de sa relation avec Alvin, et aujourd’hui, son ancien amant lui disait qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer finalement. Malgré sa tristesse, Hiccup sourit. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait avancer.


End file.
